


Ravensworth & Solheim

by SandstoneSunspear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, F/F, Lesbians, Murder, Police, Romance, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/pseuds/SandstoneSunspear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter meets Rizzoli & Isles but this time they're lesbians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Alyn: The Hanging**

  
Joshua Vollenger’s head felt heavy. He didn’t remember much, only that he’d gone home with a woman who looked like she’d had too much to drink. He figured she would be easy. His pounding head told him otherwise.

“Ah, good, you’re starting to come around.” A calm voice came from Joshua’s right.

He managed to turn his head slightly. Everything was still blurry, but slowly coming into focus. His eyes widened, or tried to at least, as his vision cleared just enough to make out the form in front of him.

“You…the fuck…did you do to me?” He slurred out.

The figure shrugged. “Nothing much. You did most of it yourself. A couple of hard drinks and then a nose full of Special K.”

Special K? Oh fuck. His secret stash. His captor had managed to get their hands on the stash he used on the girls he brought home. How the hell had they managed to find it?

“You look confused. Of course, that could just be the drugs.”

Joshua tried to move, but with the ketamine in his system, it just wasn’t happening.

His captor obviously took notice of attempt to move. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you enjoying your experience?” Joshua’s vision sharpened for half a second to see the flash of a chilling smile. His captor took a step closer and affixed something coarse around his neck.

“I’ve been tracking you for a while, you know,” they said conversationally, as if they hadn’t drugged a man. “I found all the things you wanted to keep hidden. All those women you’ve raped; I know their names.”

A cold sweat broke across Joshua’s forehead. He couldn’t tell if it was from the words being spoken or feeling of that coarse material suddenly tightening around his throat.

“Plu-please!” Joshua rasped out. “I-I made…a mistake!”

The figure stopped. “A mistake?” The words were tinged with ice. “I don’t think so. You knew what you were doing, and whenever one of your victims tried to turn you in, you used your position as a _cop_ to silence them!”

“P-please!” He begged again. He tried to struggle against whatever it was that was holding him, but the drugs kept him from much. All he could was beg, like his victims had, and hope that his tormenter would have mercy on him.

“No.” Joshua heard a slight scrapping noise before feeling his body fall. The breath left his lungs with a soft, disbelieving gasp. His legs kicked uselessly through the air. Moments before things went dark, he wondered where it had all gone wrong.

-

Alyn Ravensworth watched the body of Joshua Vollenger as it swung from the banister. Out of all of her victims thus far, his crimes had been the worse. Bad enough that he took advantage of the women he met and violated them, but to use his position as an officer of the law as a means to silence and further victimize those he had sworn to protect was even worse.

She turned away from her handiwork to glance at the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room. She walked over to it and unzipped her bag, removing a file that contained numerous photos and writings. The photos were hers. The written pages however, were merely copies. The originals penned by Vollenger were now tucked away in her bag, having been retrieved earlier in the night.

-

Alyn had discovered the original writings in a notebook while going through his apartment for evidence several months prior. Rather risk arousing his suspicions by taking the notebook, she had photographed the entire book and then spent the next several weeks replicating it. No one would notice that the photos laying scattered about hadn’t been taken by Vollenger. Nor would anyone care that the writings were a forgery and that the original notebook was gone; not after reading the copies. The pages were ripped and had his fingerprints on them, due to Alyn having manipulated his drugged form to tear the pages out. The content of the writings, coupled with the fact that they looked as though they had been ripped out by a man wracked with guilt over his actions, would be enough to ensure his guilt in the eyes of investigators.

-

Once the papers and photos were all in place, Alyn took a step back to observe the scene around her. Incriminating images were tossed about the table while horrific writings lay scrunched and torn. An empty beer bottle sat next to a line of partially consumed ketamine. She gave a satisfied half-smirk at the sight. If everything went as planned, Vollenger’s body would be discovered within the next couple of days. Along his dangling corpse, investigators would find what amounted to a full confession of his horrific crimes. Most likely, they would come to conclusion that a troubled cop had abused his power and, upon realizing the enormity of what he had done, entered a downward spiral that culminated with him taking his life in a misguided attempt to make amends.

Alyn readied herself to leave, casting one last glance at Joshua Vollenger’s hanging form. For a rapist, his end had been more than he deserved. At least he died the way his victims felt: powerless, helpless and begging for mercy. She wouldn’t call his death her masterpiece, but it did look exquisite. Besides, masterpiece implied an end and Alyn was far from finished. There were still those who needed justice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kali: Fear Itself**

Dr. Ashton Carlson hurried down the empty streets of D.C. He was eager to get home. The sun had long since set and the autumn chill was starting to set in. He passed by a darkened alleyway when the wind suddenly picked up. He quickly ducked his head into the high collar of this jacket to spare his ears the biting cold of the wind. That was a mistake.

Dr. Carlson let out a muffled shout as he felt himself pulled into the alley. He tried to struggle against his assailant and was rewarded with a cloth doused in chloroform to his face for his troubles. Things went black as the sweet smell overwhelmed his senses.

As soon as Dr. Carlson went limp, his assailant looked around to make sure no one had heard his shouts, muffled as they were. Abducting him from right off the sidewalk was risky enough, and they didn’t need any additional risk weighing on their mind right now.

Finding no one around them, Dr. Carlson’s kidnapper pulled out a set of zip ties and swiftly bound him before dragging his body down the alley where they seemed to melt away into the shadows

-

Kali Solheim hefted Carlson’s unconscious body on the steel table. She clipped off the zip ties that bound his hands and feet. His hands flopped to his sides but the movement wasn’t enough to disturb him from his drug-induced slumber. She took in the man before her. At first glance, he appeared to be your average community man: dedicated to his family, unassuming, normal. She mused that this was how he had avoided suspicion for so long. After all, no one suspected church president and boy scout leader Dennis Rader of being BTK.

Kali methodically set about removing his clothing. She would dispose of them later after checking to make sure they didn’t have anything on them that would raise questions. His coat was tugged off and tossed on to the tarp covered floor. Socks and shoes were quickly disposed of. His shirt and his pants were promptly shredded by bandage shears. She decided to leave him in his boxers, as his crimes contained no sexual component that she could detect and were therefore undeserving of that kind of humiliation. She continued to remove the rest of his personal effect, only pausing when she came upon his wedding ring. She felt a stab of pity, not for Carlson, but for his wife who had unknowingly married a monster.

Once Carlson was stripped, Kali began to restrain him. A belt was snapped shut around his waist to keep him from squirming. His legs were strapped down with webbing to prevent him from kicking up, something that she had learned to do after being kicked in the face by her third victim. She tied his wrists down using the same kind of webbing that currently strapped down his legs, but left a little slack so that he would have the illusion and slight hope of being able to struggle and escape.

As she finished up her final knot around his wrist, Carlson let out a groan. Kali smiled slightly at the sound. Showtime.

-

Dr. Carlson slowly started to regain consciousness. His head felt muddled. The last thing he remembered was being dragged into an alley that he had been passing and a sweet scent before everything turned dark. He moved his hand to rub his head in order ease the stiffness he felt, or at least, he tried to move his hand. His head shot to the left, where he saw that his wrist had been strapped down.

“Good, you’re awake.” Dr. Carlson’s head snapped forward at the sound of his kidnapper’s voice. He could only make out half of their form, the other half draped in shadows. The figure stepped forward, revealing a young woman dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, latex gloves and a black apron.

“What is this?” He demanded. “I demand you let me go!”

“This, Dr. Carlson, is where you make amends and meet your end,” the woman announced, as if she didn’t have a man stripped down to his boxers and strapped down onto a table in front of her. “As for letting you go…no.”

His captor pulled out what looked to be an epi-pen and black mask. Despite his predicament, Dr. Carlson’s brow furrowed at the sight. What was she planning on doing, induce an allergic reaction and then treat it?

“I’ve been investigating your work for some time,” his captor remarked, striding over to him. “And I find it somewhat interesting how you killed your victims.”

Sweat started to gather on Dr. Carlson’s brow. How did she find about his activities? He had been so careful, made sure to pick those who had no ties or wouldn’t be missed. Where had he erred? Was she somehow connected to one of his victims?

He didn’t have much more time to ponder as kidnapper moved to affix the black mask upon his face. To his horror, he saw that the mask allowed no light; it would trap him in complete darkness.

“Wait, please!” He begged.

“What’s wrong, doctor?” His captor mocked. She pretended to examine the mask more in depth. “Ah, I see what the problem is. Afraid of the dark, are you?”

Even with his earlier outburst, he wanted to deny it. But the very thought of being trapped in the dark with no conceivable way of freeing himself from it, filled him with a terror that he hadn’t felt in quite some time. He started to struggle in earnest.

She would have none of that though. She gripped him by his throat and put her weight on him, forcing him to hold still. His eyes met with hers for half a moment before the mask was slipped upon his face. He let out a muffled shout of protest from behind the mask as everything went pitch black.

-

Kali took a step back as Carlson’s struggles increased. In all honesty, she had guessed as to what his fear would be. She had originally planned to use a multitude of objects and study his reactions to them to determine which one had the greatest effect. Who could have known that a twenty-dollar sex shop bondage mask would do it?

The acrid scent of urine hit the air. Kali wrinkled her nose at the smell. She decided that now was the time to end it. She flipped the cap off the epi-pen and jammed into Carlson’s thigh. Then she stood back and watched.

-

The darkness, coupled with Dr. Carlson’s inability to move, was overwhelming. He couldn’t breath. His could feel his chest heaving with every panicked gasp but felt as though his lungs were taking nothing in. The psychiatrist side of him knew that he was experiencing a very severe panic attack and simply needed to regain control of himself. The rest of him knew it wasn’t that simple. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Then things got worse.

His breathing grew more and more labored. His chest, which had mildly ached before, now felt as though it were being crushed by a tank. He tried to get his breathing back under control as best he could, but his body refused to respond. It was quickly approaching the point of no return, and the thought terrified him even further.

The crushing pain in his chest turned sharp. A small part of Dr. Carlson realized what his captor had ultimately intended to do when she pulled out that epi-pen. She had used own methods against him, drawn him into the depths of an unescapable fear and pushed him to his death by turning his body’s response system against him. As the pain became unbearable, he vaguely wondered: was this was how his victims had felt moments before they died?

-

Kali watched as Carlson’s body stiffened. She listened to his final choked gasp just as his body went still. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest to check for movement. When she felt none, she moved to check his pulse. Feeling nothing from his pulse either, she set about releasing his body. She pulled off his mask and took in the expression of terror on his face. It was the same expression that his victims most likely wore upon realizing they had been betrayed and left to face their fears and die.

She pulled on a mask before grabbing Carlson’s body and pulling it from the table. She dragged it across the tarp covered floor. She kicked open the top of a large basin that had been dug into the ground. The liquid inside sloshed slightly at the rough opening. It looked innocuous. Kali crouched for half a moment before giving a sharp shove to his body.

The moment Carlson’s body hit the liquid, the liquid began to bubble and froth menacingly. Kali stood back and observed as the chemicals did their work. After a while, she reached out and grabbed the latch to the basin and closed it.

-

Kali readied herself to leave, glancing over her shoulder to the shut basin. She could hear the quiet sizzling of flesh and bone slowly dissolving, though it could have been her imagination. She would return in a few days to make sure that nothing remained of the good doctor. His end had been everything he deserved. He had preyed on the lonely and on those in need of help. In the end, he died the way his victims did: in utter terror and begging for it end. Carlson’s death wasn’t the end for Kali though. She already had another target in her sights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave comments, concerns, and kudos. You can catch me on tumblr @sandstonespear.


End file.
